


翔润｜路过的他只看到烟

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 松本润单性转





	翔润｜路过的他只看到烟

** **【樱井翔】** **

周末的马路堵得像沙丁鱼罐头。

仅仅是在挑领带上多花了些时间，我到达婚礼场馆时就有些晚了。大厅接待处空荡荡的，红毯孤单地延伸至门口，一个戴眼镜的男人趴在桌上津津有味地摆弄手机，看见我，他单手推过来一本名册，眼睛仍然没离开屏幕。六月的天气可以称之为炎热了，我脱下西装搭在手臂上，匆忙签了名就往里冲。会场已经坐满了人，推开门的瞬间我便收获无数期待的目光，待看清并不是新婚夫妇后又立刻收回眼神。

看来我来得不算太晚。我松了口气，迅速扫了一圈，果然看到了正朝我招手的二宫和也。我压低身子快步走过去，拉开座椅。

“抱歉，堵车。”

他懒洋洋地摆手：“主角还没出场呢，不用在意。”

话音刚落，我就看到了松本润。

高中后我就没再见过她，神奇的是，即使已经毕业这么些年，有关她的传言却只多不少。

有人说她没上大学，高中没念完就跟着一个男人去了美国，美国梦失败后回来每天酗酒度日。有人说她那个常年醉醺醺的父亲最终惹出了大事，赌博欠了巨款后自杀，松本润在此之后需要每天打三份工来还。

……

诸如此类。

“好可怜啊。”

女孩子们欢天喜地地嚷。

“也不知道她是不是还像以前那么漂亮。”聚会上，说这话的男同学立刻被群起攻之。

“还惦记呢？醒醒吧哥们儿，真以为她会看上你这种穷光蛋？”

“不过也不好说——也许人家在美国当gold digger 失败了，回日本就降低要求了呢？”

“她当然得打扮得好看点，”当年班里公认最漂亮的女孩子甜蜜地笑着，糖果色的指甲在灯光下像十颗粉色的珍珠，“不然就她这个年龄，那些萝莉控的老男人大概不会愿意出多少钱吧？”

众人哄笑。一片嘈杂中，有人忽然把矛头转向了我。

“我记得樱井君的朋友曾经和松本润交往过吧？”一瞬间我变成了目光的焦点。我张了张嘴，却完全不知道该说什么——先不说主人公并不在这里，毕业到现在，我和松本润从未有过联系。

“什么，在说J吗？”二宫终于从游戏中抬起头——真神奇，他对松本润的称呼居然一直都没有变，漫不经心地开口。

“她呀……现在的样子可真是不得了。”他瞥了我一眼，眼神似嘲笑，又像是责怪。

——不得了。

直到松本润挽着她的丈夫缓缓走出，我才算是明白了二宫的意思。

读书时她就一直是及腰长发，现在看起来也依然保留了这个喜好，只是从纯黑染成了亮眼的金，像是有大片的阳光在她周身闪烁，又仿佛在肩头披了条过于流光溢彩的瀑布。

她真的是个很酷的女孩子。

不知为什么，我脑海里浮现出的第一个念头居然是这个。可随即我就注意到：除了发色有些出格，她走路的姿态，她嘴角微笑的弧度，甚至她端庄的白色婚纱，无一不是恰到好处地处在“讨喜却不过分”的范畴，含蓄地宣告那个危险的，被几乎全校女生都又恨又妒的松本润已经成为过去，灵魂被杀死，存活的只有这具美丽躯壳。

不，不该是这样的。

我不允许。

佐藤兴高采烈地和我报告他约到了那个下一届最受欢迎学妹时，我刚踢完一场足球赛。运动带来的肾上腺素还在峰值，我连去找水龙头的耐心都没有，只想兜头给自己浇上一瓶矿泉水。

“带你去见我女朋友。”佐藤早就等在球场外，见我出现就笑嘻嘻拽着我往外走，也不顾我还没换衣服，满头大汗，球服上全是惨不忍睹的泥点。夏日绝好的阳光从树叶间隙洒下，松本润就这样带着一身流动的光斑出现在我面前，一张白白净净的小脸，长睫毛大眼睛，看上去要比同龄人小很多。看到她，佐藤立刻撇下我小跑过去，在她耳边说了什么，又想去牵她的手，被她笑着说热躲开了。她抬起头，上目线好奇地看着我。

佐藤挠挠头：“这就是我跟你说的，樱井翔。”她眨巴着眼睛，偏了脑袋叫我“樱井前辈”，笑起来的样子甜极了，像花——吮一口就能喝到蜜的那种。

我浑身是汗，她清清爽爽。

这孩子好干净。

这印象在第一次见面时被种下，从此根深蒂固。在此之后，无论我听到什么与松本润有关的传闻——比如她出身在一个母亲离家出走，父亲是个酒鬼加赌徒的家庭，比如她交往各种各样的男生，来者不拒——只要他们有钱，靠着玩弄人心来维持外表光鲜。

我总是不信。

这样说也许很自大：可我只相信自己的判断。

有那样清澈的眼神的女孩子，就算真的深陷泥沼，也依然能出淤泥而不染。

从那时开始，我就这样坚信着。

佐藤很明显是被大众划分到了受松本蛊惑的那一类人群。两人刚开始交往的一周里，他几乎每天都要在我耳边念叨松本的名字；而眼看周末即将到来，计划好久的big date终于可以实现，他却在周五下午放学后拦住我。

“四人约会？”我瞪着他：“不是吧，你来真的？”他苦着脸，死死拽住我的袖子，摇头晃脑的样子可怜又好笑。

“我越想越紧张，万一我脑袋短路说不出话来怎么办……你就带铃木过来吧？反正你俩约会也就是找个咖啡厅学习而已。……所有花费都归我！”

铃木雪乃，我交往了一年的女朋友，标准的好学生乖乖女。我的意思是，和松本润完全不一样。

“……好吧。”他话都说到这个份上，我要是再拒绝就是没义气了。

周五的图书馆人烟稀少，正中间那张最受欢迎的桌子旁只坐了两个人：一个就是我那正作埋头苦读状的小女朋友，她身边的男生低着头，削瘦过分的身体弯成薄薄一片。

雪乃的青梅竹马，我的同班同学，总在她身边阴魂不散的二宫和也。

图书管理员早就趴在桌上睡着了，因此她既看不见我装腔作势的龇牙咧嘴，也不能指责我踮起脚尖悄悄靠近的举动“有失风度”。走近了我才看清，雪乃面前摆放的是一本类似少女漫的东西，数学课本早被她扔到一边。她手腕上的招财猫粉晶手链是我送的生日礼物，此时她正托着腮摇头晃脑地和二宫说话，于是那一小串粉色也就随着她的动作一晃一晃，像无风自动的迷你风铃。

“你这不是复习完了么？回家啊。”

这是二宫清淡的声音。

“谁说的，我可没有。”

二宫偏头，无言地指指她桌上的漫画。

“这是……”她的语气里闪过一丝心虚，随即又变得理直气壮，“我累了，需要吸一口美少年的神仙爱情！”

“……”

二宫放下游戏机。

“等樱井翔？”他单刀直入。

“……”

点头。

“那为什么说放学和我一起走？”

“因为……”她的脸慢慢红了，“你上次不是说好久没运动，一站起来就膝盖直嘎巴响。我想着也许跟翔くん说说，可以让你也加入足球社？”

“……”

不只二宫，我都目瞪口呆：这姑娘的脑回路有时候真让我不知说什么好。二宫看到了我。他露出招牌的似笑非笑表情，有意无意地朝我站的方向瞄了一眼。

“你很想让我和樱井翔关系变好？”他问道。二宫一直很宠她，在他面前，雪乃几乎从来都不加掩饰。 

“是，”她干脆地承认了，甚至在语气里加了一点抱怨，“为什么你和翔くん总是这样争锋相对的？我听说男孩子在一起踢球关系会变好，我也想让你们关系好一点。”

……我都不知道她还有这样的野心。

“我们让你觉得为难了？”二宫又问。

他不会是真的想来踢球吧……

我腹诽。

“还好，”她咬嘴唇，“但我更希望———”

“和这个家伙分手不就好了。”他忽然打断她的话，目光直指我。

“翔くん！”顺着二宫的目线她终于发现了我，像只受惊的兔子一样跳起来，少女漫和数学课本被无情地扫到了地上。她无措地看了它们一眼，还是选择先来拉我。

“翔くん我———”

我摸摸她的脑袋表示安抚，走到二宫面前。

“二宫和也你这话是什么意思。”

刚刚还眼神犀利的人又换回一副漫不经心的表情。

……真让人火大。

“没什么特别的，”他俯身拿了单肩包挎好，经过我身边时顿了一下，“……我只不过是知道，迟早有一天，你会甩了她。”

他的声音很低，像一个幻觉。

送雪乃回家的路上，我对她说了周末的四人约会计划，她无可无不可地撇嘴。

“你认识那个松本润吗？”她问我。

“唔，之前见过一次。”

“哦……”她尾音拖得长长的，不以为然的样子。我伸手去揉她的头发，她尖叫着扑上来打我。

“樱井翔你有病啊你干什么！”

我捏住她棉花糖一样软乎乎的脸颊往两边扯。

“还不是某些人居然对约会计划一脸嫌弃，“我凑近她，“怎么了雪乃小姐，你有什么意见吗？

“么……有……啦……”她含含糊糊地反驳，被放开后委委屈屈地揉脸。

“就是觉得有点突然嘛，佐藤到底是为什么会和松本交往啊？”

我拍了一下她的脑袋。

“人家喜欢呗。”

她翻了个白眼：“男生真是肤浅，怎么都喜欢松本那样的。”

“哪样？”我虚心请教。她露出一个“就知道你不懂”的得意笑，扳着手指头开始数：“比起诉说更擅长倾听，比起说话更擅长眼神交流，对很多男生笑——但也仅此而已，不主动，不拒绝……”

我笑得停不下来。

“还挺会形容，这是观察人家多久了？”

“所有人都这么说啊，”她漠然的表情和二宫很像，“拜金女而已，她做什么我都懒得管。”雪乃的父母都是大学老师，她在相当单纯的环境里长大，对世界自有一套天真的想法。她其实没有恶意，不过是活在书本打造的世界里太久，还不明白人心是多么复杂的东西。

“也许她是真的家里困难呢。”我又去揉她的脑袋，这次用的力气有点大，她愤怒地瞪了我一眼。

“那也不应该做错的事情。”她很清澈地看着我。

我没有回答，这种对话不会有结果。

“樱井翔。”

她忽然一脸郑重——我大概能猜到她要说什么。

“如果你可以在我和松本润之间选一个——当然前提是人家看得上你，你会怎么办？”

……果然。这种问题的正确答案只有一个。

她的嘴唇是桃子味的。我闭上眼睛，鼻间充斥着不属于自然界的夸张的香甜，忽然就想起第一眼看见松本润时，她干干净净的脸。擦肩而过的瞬间她对我笑了一下——雪乃说的对，她真的非常擅长用眼睛说话。

“我们会很快见面的。”

而我相信我没有听错。

** **

** **

** **【松本润】** **

我看见他了。 

他站在夕阳的逆光里，眉头紧皱——招牌的“樱井翔”表情。

“能不能走快点。”

我咬着嘴唇，很想发脾气，但硬生生忍住了，往他——同时也是夕阳的方向跑了两步，然后在膝盖越来越剧烈的疼痛中停住了脚步。

“怎么了？”他终于发现不对劲，大步走过来，停在我面前。 我本来不想说，却还是在他犀利的目光中投降了。 

“……膝盖。” 

他责备地看了我一眼，蹲下来。

“怎么回事？”他在那片可怜的创可贴上轻轻按着，抬头看我，“是不是又走路看漫画了？”

我都不知道他还有这么严肃的表情。按照我平时的性格，即使咬破嘴唇也是死不承认的；可不知为什么，一股奇奇怪怪的委屈就这样自然地浮了上来，而我竟然也顺着心意，扑上去搂住了他的脖子——樱井翔看起来早有预料，一手稳稳地揽过我的腰。

“我没有……”我在他怀里吸鼻子。

“小坏蛋，”他低头，在我脸上狠狠捏了一把，“我都听见你的笑声了！”

……

我梦到了樱井翔。一个绝对真实的高中放学后的黄昏。梦里我不再是松本润，而是铃木雪乃——樱井翔当时的女朋友，一个我连嫉妒都没有资格的女生，因为一丁点疼痛对男朋友撒娇，得到一个拥抱，一个印在额头上的亲吻，以及“诶，翔くん要背我回家吗？”的体贴礼包。那人身上的温度和拂过脸颊的晚风都太过熟悉，我敢保证，这一幕一定在他和真正的铃木雪乃之间出现过。

从进入那个高中开始，数不清多少次，我在放学途中看见他和铃木在河堤打闹。樱井成绩好又是足球社的王牌，整个人都锐气得要命，被他选择陪在身边的女孩自然也是千里挑一。我远远地跟在他们后面，像个悲惨的脱了线的风筝，有心想离得近一些却又缺乏勇气——为什么会有人嘲笑飞蛾扑火呢？向往光和热明明是所有生物的本能。

可我必须忍耐。我才来这个学校不久，对很多事情都不了解，贸然出手不理智又愚蠢，我才不会做这样的傻事。何况这一次我一点也不想失败。那时我还没能成功吸引佐藤的注意力，樱井自然也不认识我——这是最好的可能，最坏的可能是他已经听过了某些传言，并对我嗤之以鼻。

不过不要紧，他会改变心意的。

想到这里，我像所有回忆起难为情青春期的大人一样，有点怜悯地看着那个不知天高地厚的小丫头——很多时候，天真与热情的衍生物都不是什么好东西，她才这么小，却已经被所谓的爱情冲昏头脑，向着恶毒的道路一路狂奔而不自知。

可16岁的松本润怎么会懂这些。她依然每天悄悄跟在那个暗恋的男孩子身后，一边咬牙切齿一边盘算如何才能离他近一些、更近一些，就算代价是伤害一个或者两个人的心也无所谓。她真的太幼稚，还不知道爱情并不能成为不择手段的借口，不知道她从头到尾能拥有的，其实只有梦境。

闹铃在响起的第一秒被我摁掉，委屈巴巴地倒在枕头边。床的另一边，良介睡得很沉，我尽量不出声地掀开被子，下床，房间门关上的瞬间似乎听见他嘟囔了句什么。田中良介是我的未婚夫，我们交往两年，于半年前订婚，婚期就在下个月。我们是在一次公司活动中认识的，他代表他的社长父亲来参加，是赞助商之一。我很爱他——我知道高中那帮小婊子在背后说我什么，可谁在乎？

曾经，或许直到现在都有个问题困扰着无数女人：结婚是选择你爱的人？还是选择爱你的人？表面上似乎在讨论爱情，其实不过是试探热情和安全感在心中的排序。我非常喜欢的作家曾经对此做过很有她个性的回答——“世界上真的有一种东西叫‘相爱’，你没遇见过不代表不存在。”第一次看到时我觉得她说得真好，可后来我发现“相爱”不过是这道题的第三个选项，而在提出这个问题的人里，未必每一个都会选择爱情。

给二宫和也发婚礼邀请函的时候我有点犹豫。从学生时代认识至今，我们见面的次数一只手就能数出来——这还是算上高中那几次的擦肩而过。他是我学生时代的“笔友”，开始写信时我们倒是都没想到这交往能持续这么多年。认识他之前我不知道我其实是喜欢和人打交道的——在学校里没多少女孩子愿意理我，我也懒得搭理她们，可那个年龄阶段的人其实最需要倾诉，即使是我，心里也盼望能有人听我说说话。现实中的二宫和也很忙——他需要打游戏，打棒球，还要操心他的青梅竹马不会被那个不靠谱的小男朋友骗；可一周一次的信纸上，他耐心又温柔，听我说那些幼稚的烦恼，给出的安慰和建议成熟得不像一个高中生。于是我越发爱上了在信中对这个陌生人絮絮叨叨——没错，那时我还不知道我们其实在同一个学校。后来二宫坦白他第一次确认我的身份是在我描述和樱井翔相遇的那次——看来想要绕过这个名字是不可能的了。

看在上帝的份上，我甚至在结尾矫情地用上了自问自答模式。

** **——“松本润最美好的一天是？”** **

** **——“唔……和翔くん相遇的那一天吧。”** **

最后那个不确定的语气实在太过欲盖弥彰，被二宫大师一眼看穿不说，此后还没少被他拿这个笑话。

樱井翔。

说起来我已经好久没有想起——或者说允许自己想起他了。

分开之后我们没有再联系，二宫也从未主动提起过他的现状，因此在我心中，他一直停留在高中的样子：总是无意识皱着眉毛，金发和耳钉都灿烂，像一颗活在我心脏深处的，小小的太阳。

我出门的时候良介还在睡，这个城市开始慢慢苏醒。地下车库永远弥漫着一股安然自得的气息，高跟鞋鞋跟敲击地面的声音令人着迷。不远处，一辆白色轿车的车灯静悄悄地闪了一下，它的后视镜耷拉着，总让我联想起戴着墨镜的小熊。我换上开车专用的平底鞋，戴好墨镜，开着我的小熊坐骑出了车库，成为这个城市庞大车流的一部分。

远处的天空，真正的太阳已经升起来了。

** **

** **

** **【樱井翔】** **

周末的四人约会还算成功。

松本润真正让我见识了什么叫长袖善舞，雪乃那点少女傲慢在她面前根本不够看，很快就被收拾得服服帖帖，两个女孩子很融洽地玩在了一起。吃饭时松本提到自己有一个通信了快要一年的笔友，雪乃在一旁笑得肩膀直抖，说没想到松本看着这么时髦，爱好居然是怀旧。她刚刚和松本交换了联系方式，笑完就举起手机，向我们展示松本给她发的第一条信息。那是一个会动的小熊贴图，旁边一闪一闪的文字是——

“松本わくわく……”

佐藤第一个念出来，用一种令人起鸡皮疙瘩的含情脉脉的眼神看了松本一眼，周身似乎都浮起了一层肉眼可见的粉色光环。

“好可爱……”

松本一脸冷静，端起橙汁吸了一口：“这本来就是我的姓氏嘛。” 我看着她一本正经的神情觉得很搞笑，更搞笑的是佐藤还一脸深陷情网不能自拔的蠢样。 雪乃颇为嫌弃地瞪了一眼佐藤。

“松本平时在信里会写什么呢？”她好奇地问松本。

“这个嘛……”松本托起腮，耳环细细的银链在她的笑容间闪烁：“很普通的事情哦。比如天气很好，老师布置的作业难得要死，校规都是什么鬼东西，遇见了喜欢的人——”

雪乃尖叫起来。

“喜欢的人！”她指着佐藤：“是说这个傻瓜吗！”

“喂！”佐藤恼羞成怒的样子终于让我笑出声。

松本也忍俊不禁。

“可能吧。”她眼波流转，蜻蜓点水似的从我脸上掠过。她垂下眼，睫毛轻轻一闪。

“谁知道呢～”

饭后我和雪乃都望向佐藤，想知道下一场去哪；他摊摊手，有点小心翼翼地去搂松本。

“润说要带我们去她打工的地方，”见松本没推开自己，他喜上眉梢，甚至得寸进尺地叫了她的名字，“是不是，润？”松本含笑点点头。

在山脚时我就有不好的预感，等车来到山顶，停在一座一看就很可疑的建筑面前时，牌子上的大字终于验证了我的直觉。“等等，”我也顾不上维持形象了，警惕地拉住佐藤，“这个地方……难道是蹦极？”雪乃和佐藤顿时疯狂地笑起来，我头皮一麻，回身就跑，却还是不幸被佐藤抓住了。他推着我的肩膀，雪乃作为帮凶几乎整个人都挂在了我身上，一边撒娇耍赖一边拖着我往前走。这波攻势着实猝不及防，没等我反应过来，就在这两人的前后夹击中到了工作台前。

松本不知何时已经换上了工作人员的服装，笑盈盈地朝我们走来，手上拿了几张纸。“我给你们都争取了体验名额，”她把表格分别发给佐藤和雪乃，“已经和同事说好了，你们填完直接去就可以。至于这一个——”她对那两人眨眨眼睛，“我来搞定。”

两个幼稚鬼欢呼着跑了，我僵在原地，眼看松本越来越近，竟然迈不动步子。

“佐藤跟我说了前辈有点恐高，别担心，”她把表塞到我手上，“你先填，我有办法让你不用跳。

……骗子。

这是我站在高台上时唯一的想法。我僵着脸，任松本替我系上安全带。她离我很近，有几秒钟简直是靠在我怀里，柔软的发梢扫过我裸露在外的皮肤。我心跳得很快，但我没法分辨原因到底是我即将从这座该死的山上跳下去，还是松本润。

“害怕吗？”她看着前方，伸手牵住了我。她的手真小。

“废话，你不是说——”

她打断了我。 

“前辈是不是觉得我骗了你？”

“哈……？”我还在发懵，却看见有人匆匆忙忙跑来，在松本耳边说了什么。 

“诶——？”她夸张地叹气，动作利落地把我从台子上拽下来，又对不远处的佐藤和雪乃遗憾地摇头。 

“怎么了？”雪乃小跑过来。 

“老板说一次只有两个体验名额。”她动作利落地帮我拆除“武装”，小声解释。

“诶————！”

两个看热闹不嫌事大的活宝唉声叹气。我没好气地挨个瞪了他俩一眼，暗暗松了一口气。 

回去的路上，佐藤和雪乃走在前面，津津有味地讨论“像鸟一样飞翔”的体验；我和松本落在后面，确定他们不会听见，我小声和她道谢。

“……不过真要说，如果不是你，我们一开始根本就不会来这儿。”我义正辞严，试图挽回一点恐高丢失的颜面。 

松本拧起眉毛。 

“前辈这是在怪我咯？”

“没有没有……怎么可能呢，哈哈。”我心虚地否认。

“那前辈打算怎么谢我？”

我有点没转过弯。

“……谢你？”我傻乎乎地重复。

“对，”她又露出了和第一次见面时一模一样的甜笑，“可惜我现在没什么需要前辈做的，不如先存着，等我想好了再告诉前辈。”

“等等……”我突然觉得自己好像答应了什么不得了的要求。

“樱井前辈。”她突然往前跨了一步，站在我面前。她仰起脸，夕阳的碎金在她眼中流光溢彩，“我好高兴啊，前辈那时候居然真的相信了我——”她诡秘地笑了一下，“虽然以后你就会发现：我的话其实不能全信。”掌心似乎还残留着她右手的温度，我看着她小跑两步挽住雪乃的胳膊，和她一起转身，对我幅度很大地挥手。

“翔くん——”

“樱井前辈——”

她的声音中总带着软绵绵的鼻音，和雪乃清脆的少女音完全不一样。可她有一双黑夜凝成的眼睛。

我突然就恍惚了。

** **

那次四人约会后我们就经常聚在一起了，有时逛街有时看电影有时待在咖啡厅，靠一杯可乐撑过一下午。雪乃把那张宣传单拍到桌上时我正在午睡，被吵醒时有点恼火，可一看到她嫩嫩的小脸，我顿时就没了脾气。

花火大会。我瞄了一眼上面的字，好笑地看着她把脸搁在椅背上，小狗一样湿漉漉的眼神可怜巴巴地看着我。

“想去？“

“……”用力点头。

“佐藤说的？”

“……”竖起大拇指=翔くん超机智。

“唔……”我在她脸上捏了一把，“那就去吧！”

按照雪乃的意思，看烟花当天我们需要各自从家里出发，我不能去接她，就因为我可爱的女朋友觉得现地集合更有“宿命感”。然而到了当天，这位小姐却好巧不巧被大塞车堵在了路上，和她拥有同样遭遇的还有佐藤，于是你们大概可以猜到，最后被宿命推到我面前的人会是谁。

一路过来我看到不少穿着浴衣的女孩子，无论高矮胖瘦，都各有各的动人。听到熟悉的声音时我以为我已经做好了心理准备，可真正看清松本的一瞬间，我依然无法呼吸。很久以后我回想起这一天，只依稀记得她似乎是穿了一身艳丽的粉——非常挑人的颜色，却像是凭空从晴天借来了一束阳光，在她身后，星空黯然失色。

人面桃花，不过如此。 

看到只有我她似乎有点惊讶，随即就恢复了平时泰然自若的样子，对我点点头。她不紧不慢地朝我走来，平时披散在肩头的长发被盘起，姿态摇曳得像朵正在绽放的睡莲——对不起，今晚我好像用了不少有关花的比喻。

——要怎么做，才能撕去她这副令人恼火的冷静。

突如其来的念头让我一惊，还没来得及细想，她就已经站在了我面前。

“前辈？”她仰起脸，每一次的睫毛闪烁都像是慢动作，在空气中掀起微小的涟漪；她身后不远处，雪乃和佐藤正朝这边赶来，挥手的幅度夸张得像水手终于看见了陆地。

谁也不知道，我正沉在海里。

将捞金鱼等必备节目统统玩过一遍，雪乃小姐终于心满意足，撅着嘴说累，赖在路边的长椅上不肯走，又指挥我去买冰淇淋。然而等看到我手中举着的两个粉色球时，她又尖叫起来。 

“错了错了，松本只吃巧克力味儿的。”她烦恼地看向松本：“翔くん买错了，这可怎么办？”

“我不吃也没关系的——”

“那怎么行！”雪乃掏出手机看了眼时间，发愁地皱起眉毛，“再去一趟就来不及了，晚了看烟花的好位置该被抢光了。”松本想了想：“不如我俩去买，让佐藤和樱井前辈先去占座好不好？”然而佐藤怪叫着他也要吃。雪乃白他一眼，又拉着我的手晃了两下。 

“可以吗，翔くん？”

“……”可以可以，有什么不可以。 

烟花开场时，我等来的却只有松本润。她的头发有点散了，长长的鬓角垂了几缕在肩上，眼角有一抹晕开的红，眼中含着沉甸甸的水汽，像是下一秒就会凝成实体。我在瞬间乱了阵脚，还没想好要不要问，如何问才不失礼，烟花就开始有序地在空中绽开。人群将她挤到我身边，我努力护着她不被挤到，从后面看起来简直像是将她圈在怀里。无法交谈，我们只能安静地看着头顶被撕裂的夜空。这些灿烂的瞬间可真是热闹，然而它太短暂了，不仅没办法拯救这黑夜，反而在消失后令这夜晚更加深不见底。人群无能为力，我无能为力，因为这寂静根本不属于人间。烟花燃尽，耳边模糊的声音和松本头发上隐约的洗发水香气一起远去，我像是被封在了厚厚的玻璃罩里，沉在这令人窒息的恍惚中，直到一个绵软又迤逦无限的声音传来。

我又能感觉到温度了，因此我知道松本正牵着我的手。她仰着脸，眼角的红晕因为她弯起的笑眼延长，仿佛也被这烟花温柔地吻过了。 

“你刚刚叫我什么？”我嗓子发干。 

她很笃定地朝我微笑——笑容甜蜜，却有这么危险婉转的眼波。

长大后的洛丽塔就这样俏生生地出现在我面前，像某种不可思议的魔法。 

“翔さん。”

这是她念出的第一个咒语。

后来我才知道，那天我刚走不久，松本的前男友突然出现上前纠缠。佐藤自然是拦着，雪乃不放心留他一个，却又不能让松本再待下去——就是这无懈可击的巧合，让我见到了松本反常的一面。

她突如其来的软弱和微红的眼眶。她温热的手心。

烟花在她身后飞翔，她抬起眼睛，第一次叫了我的名字。

世界仿佛突然裂了一条口子，一道我从未见过的崭新的光芒照了进来，我不由自主，情不自禁。 

理智只是理智，可趋光是本能。

低年级的教室就在楼下。课间我不再一有时间就往外跑，趴在走廊的围栏上，视线紧紧跟随着那个窈窕的身影。松本和一个男生面对面站着，她抱着胳膊，随意地靠在墙壁上，偶尔点头或者微笑。

“那小子怎么还缠着她？”佐藤忽然凑了过来。我吓了一跳，好在他似乎正心烦，没注意到我的窥伺。

“那小子……？”

“就是那个站在她对面的——那天我们刚准备去找你，这家伙不知道从哪里蹿出来，缠着小润……”佐藤握紧了拳头，“不行，我得再去教训教训他。”他气呼呼地冲下楼，不一会儿就重新出现在了我的视线里，气势汹汹朝着正说话的两人大步走去。松本一直面对着楼梯，看见他后先是愣了一下，接着——

等等。

我皱起眉头——如果我没看错，松本的第一反应，分明是维护那个所谓的“纠缠者”。

那之后我一直心神不宁。佐藤直到放学都没有回来，也不知道“教训”进行得如何——松本这个前男友我也有所耳闻：有钱有势，不少女孩子喜欢他，偏偏他只对松本言听计从。

言听计从。

我盯着桌上的课本，心乱如麻。升学考试在即，我习惯每天在教室多自习一小时，此时却坐如针毡，一团莫名其妙的火气在胸腔中没头没脑地乱窜。我看向窗外，只觉得连夕阳也和我一样心浮气躁，镀在窗户上的橙色光芒似乎都比平时晃眼。松本润就在这时踏进了这片过分鲜艳的领域。她走得很慢，还是那副不紧不慢，冷静到令人生气的样子。路过窗口时她忽然停下脚步，低头调整了一下书包带，她无意识地偏过脸，目光轻飘飘地扫过我所在的教室，被笼在光线中的侧脸和嘴唇艳丽到不真实。课本仍然停在半小时前被翻开的那一页，我猛地站起来，将它和整个教室扔在身后。

我冲出去，正好看见她的裙摆划过墙角。再往前就是楼梯，我追上去，一把抓住她的手腕。她被吓了一跳，看见是我，她咬住嘴唇，脸上终于有了表情——却并不是吃惊。我们的眼神黏在一起，我抓着她的手腕把她拖到旁边的空教室，不顾她的反抗箍住她的腰，低头去亲她；她挣扎着，几个回合过后就像奶油一样融化在了我怀里。她的身体很暖和，一点也不像她看起来那样淡漠。我搂住她，吻她的头发，她香香软软的脸颊；她闭着眼睛，睫毛像长长的小扇子。我吃掉了她的口红，甚至不知何时咬破了她的嘴唇，于是她只能微张着嘴喘气，柔软的胸部剧烈起伏。我们的身体贴在一起，我紧紧搂着她，她无处可逃。

“樱井翔……”她双手抵着我的胸口，瞪着一双倔强的眼睛。

“你到底想干什么？”

我简直要被她气笑了。

“你说我想干什么？”我凑近她警惕的小脸，鼻尖几乎碰到她的鼻尖。

“你敢说先招惹我的人不是你吗松本さん？蹦极那次，其实一开始就和staff说好了吧，为什么直到最后才来告诉我？还有花火大会，所有人都知道你那位‘前男友’对你言听计从——这样的人，会冒着让你生气的风险来‘纠缠’你？只要把佐藤拖久一点，他和雪乃就根本不可能再穿过人群来找我，最后看烟花的只剩下你我——从佐藤提议去的时候你就在计划这些了吗？还是说，这个主意根本一开始就是来自于你？”

“……”她骄傲地板着脸，拒绝回答。她的头发已经长到腰际，划过我手臂时很痒。我忽然就焦躁起来，顾不得什么风度，拽住她的长发向后重重一扯，逼迫她看我的眼睛。

“你说啊——你到底想干什么……你有佐藤还不够吗，为什么要来招惹我？”

她咬住嘴唇，眼里迅速浮上一点泪光。

“我就是要招惹你，”她小声嘶吼，“凭什么我不能招惹你？你都有一个这么好的女朋友了，为什么还要出现在我面前，为什么还不肯放过我？既然你不让我好过，就别想平平静静和你的女朋友当什么神仙眷侣！”

“……”我呆呆地看着她，心脏像是被一只金属制造的小锤子轻轻碰了一下。不疼，但是很凉。让我迫切地想要抓住一点温暖的东西将它捂热。

我抱住她。

“你可以啊松本润……”我贴着她的耳朵，感觉她在我怀里颤抖，“又当犯人又当受害者……这算什么，自导自演？”

她的眼里还含着泪，可是她笑了。

“傻了吧优等生——”她吐气如兰，手指在我胸口挑衅地一点：“明明是心有灵犀。”

** **【松本润】** **

我一直都知道学校里有不少关于我的传言。它们大部分是假的，但也有一些是真的。 

我没能出生和成长在一个普通的幸福家庭：我的父亲是一个酒鬼，从我记事起他就一直是醉醺醺的，母亲也不是什么逆来顺受的性格，一开始父亲喝醉后他们会吵架，到我小学毕业那年，争吵升级成了动手。也许是意识到这个男人永远会是块扶不上墙的烂泥，也许是担心某一天那个酒瓶就会落在自己脑袋上，不久之后，母亲毅然离开了。她那么着急从这个地狱逃走，甚至忘了那天是我的生日。至今我都无法忘记自己在放学后飞奔回家，打开门的前一秒还满心期待等待我的会是生日蛋糕——再贪心一点，爸爸也许会破例放下酒瓶，坐在餐桌边，像个普通的疼爱女儿的父亲那样，对我说“生日快乐”。

反正绝不是满地的玻璃渣，以及明显缺了一半生活用品的，空荡荡的房子。 

第一次拿男生的钱是个意外。

那时我和所有爱美的女孩子一样，看上了杂志里某个少女品牌新出的裙子。然而对于当时的我来说那简直是天价——父亲自然是不会给我买的。课余时间里我只打一份工，这来源于我给自己定下的无论如何都不能减少学习时间的规定。高中生的精力并不是无穷尽的，何况我其实并没有那么聪明。上个月打工的工资被我拿来买了眼热很久的手工烧制玻璃球，于是当晚我盘算起了找店长预支工资的成功率，而打工时一心二用的结果，就是我不小心撞在了身后一桌的客人身上。

“真的非常非常不好意思！”

眼看那位女性皱起了眉头，我心里一紧，立刻鞠躬道歉。女人大概四十多岁，保养得很好，唯独法令纹深厚，相由心生——一看就不是好惹的类型。

“我来这里这么多回，还是第一次见到你这种冒冒失失的服务生，”她吊起眼睛将我从头到脚打量了一遍，“新来的吧？”

我的冷汗都要下来了。

“是，上个月刚开始。”

正当我暗暗叫苦时，与她同桌的男人开口了。

“好了好了，人家小女孩也不是故意的。”

我感激地看了他一眼，不由自主就朝他的方向挪去。女人隐秘地翻了个白眼，朝男人皱皱眉头，哼了一声也不再说话。男人悄悄朝我眨了眨眼睛，偏头示意我快走；我如蒙大赦，飞快端起盘子离开了。

最后是男人去前台结的账，我抓住机会，在路上拦住了他。

“刚才真的非常感谢。”

我认认真真对他鞠躬。

“不用谢小妹妹，”他笑着，忽然凑近我，“……比起口头感谢，不如告诉我你的电话吧？嗯？”说完他伸出手，在我脸上摸了一把。 

回到家时已经过了晚上九点。预支薪水意料之中失败了，我打开门，像往常一样对自己说了“欢迎回家”。路过餐厅时，不意外看见了晕乎乎的老爸，以及他对面坐着的酒友——一个和我爸差不多年纪的大叔，两人正含混地说着什么。看见我，大叔眼睛瞬间亮了一下，一边说着“小润回来了”一边起身踉跄着朝我走来。我厌恶地皱了皱眉毛，一弯腰躲过他想要摸我脑袋的手，转过身提醒我那就差趴在桌子上的好父亲：“太晚了，爸你少喝点。”

酒友愣了一下，缓慢低头看了眼手表，一拍脑袋。

“哟，怎么都这个时间了。”说完他摇摇晃晃走到玄关，坐下来，开始试图把脚塞进皮鞋里。我爸哼了一声，也起身往这边走。

“再喝点儿吧……这么早回去干什么。”他一手握着酒瓶，一手去抓酒友的胳膊。酒友推拒着：“再晚我家那位又该念叨了，再说小润也说太晚了……”

两人拉扯了几个回合，我爸突然停止动作，转过身，发狠地将手中的酒瓶往地上一砸。刚才还晶莹无辜的酒瓶瞬间皮开肉绽，它尸体中的一小块飞到了我眼前，事发突然，我没能躲开，被它碰到了额头。

“你他妈不说话会死啊！”凶手两眼通红，额上青筋暴起。

“搞这么晚回来我没说你，居然还蹬鼻子上脸了——”

“我说过：我找了个兼职。”

“兼职……赚了钱也没看你想着给家里添点什么，尽买些没用的——”他忽然顿住，大步冲进我房间拿出了什么，用和之前摔瓶子同样的利落将它砸到地上。

“赔钱货。”甩下这句话，他拽着一脸尴尬的酒友，当着我的面摔上了门。

一放学后我就赶到了打工的店里，到现在还没吃上晚饭，书包里只有在路上买的一小块蛋糕。因此，当父亲把那个红色的，我宝贝得不得了的玻璃球砸在地上时，也许是因为灯光，也许单纯是我饿过了头——我的眼前似乎是出现了一瞬间的幻觉：仿佛它并不是被砸碎，而是在地上开出了一朵花。

好在身边就是椅子，我扶着椅背慢慢坐下，脚边是一地各色的玻璃渣。我的大脑提醒我再不写作业明天就无法交差了，可我动不了，真的动不了。体内那股一直支撑我超负荷运转的能量似乎和酒瓶，和玻璃球一起死掉了。手机提示音告诉我有人给我发了条消息，我试着把它从口袋里掏出来——谢天谢地我的手指还能动——啊，我看到它了。

“它”指的是那条信息，憨厚地躺在一堆花花绿绿广告的上方。

** **“听说你们班今天留的功课很难，但也别熬太晚，早点睡觉。”** **

发件人是和我同年级的井上，他已经追了我一段时间了——其实也不完全算“追”，比起其他人的大张旗鼓，他要低调很多，我简直怀疑他除了送早餐和发晚安短信之外根本没有其他招数。通常我是不会理会这种的，但今天，我忽然想要尝试点不一样的——既然循规蹈矩只能给我带来一个“赔钱货”的标签，那些无用的坚持还留着做什么？

“要不要出来走走。”我按下发送。 

之前我们没怎么说过话，倒是听别的女生抱怨过他冷淡，然而我却觉得他其实和他每天准时到达的晚安一样体贴细致。也许是看出我没有聊天的心情，简单的招呼后他就不再说话，只是陪着我漫无目的地闲逛。 经过一家情人旅馆时，鬼使神差地，我拉着他走了进去。看起来有点惊讶，但什么也没问。

我其实有点紧张，却又不想退缩，绞尽脑汁回忆着电影里看来的情节脱下自己的衣服，走到看起来已经完全僵硬的井上面前。“愣着干什么，”我抬起头，逼自己直视他的眼睛，“亲我啊。”他犹豫着，低下头，很轻地在我脸上落下一个吻。

——到此为止。因为我突然哭了起来。

不，倒不是害怕，只是在他嘴唇碰到我脸颊的瞬间，我忽然想起了餐厅里的那个男人，想到了我心爱的玻璃球，还有我可怜的英语作业——明明我应该在房间里写完它，可现在我却站在这里，为了一点不顺心就想要交出自己。井上看着嚎啕大哭的我手足无措，抓耳挠腮半天，去床上拿了衣服披在我身上。

“……对不起。”他说。

“为什么要道歉？”我哭得伤心，抬起头用力瞪了他一眼，“和你没关系啊。”

“可是我都看过你的……”他脸红了，说话也开始结巴，“我……我会负责的。”

我被他逗笑了。 

我不知道他是认真的。

很多人以为我和井上在一起过，可事实是：除了那个印在脸上的亲吻，我们再没有过任何过线的行为。每当我有了新的交往对象他都会自动后退，却又不会远到让我觉得他消失在了我的生活圈，但只要我遇见不顺心的事，他却一定会第一个出现——比如那天之后，我居然收到了那条成为这一切导火索的倒霉裙子。

佐藤很讨厌井上——我听到过他和樱井嘀嘀咕咕“那个前男友”，搞笑的是樱井居然也配合地摆出义愤填膺的表情，差点让我没绷住表情。

我喜欢樱井翔。

很喜欢很喜欢。

也许一开始只是憧憬，只是想要离他近一点，但当我真的站在他面前，佐藤搭着他的肩膀对我说“这就是我跟你说的，樱井翔，我最好的哥们儿”时，生平第一次，我想也许这世界上是真的有命中注定的。

命中注定一见倾心，然后，永远爱他。

我这辈子都忘不了那一天。

佐藤提出看烟花时我不否认心里是有期待的，可那会儿我和铃木雪乃的关系已经相当融洽，出于心虚，我故意比约定时间晚了一点。谁知道老天都在帮我——佐藤和铃木都遇上了大塞车，等我到达集合地，看见的只有樱井翔。 

他背对我站在桥边，藏蓝色的浴衣像星空，金发是太阳。 

谁会爱上星空中的太阳？除了十六岁，信誓旦旦说着不相信一见钟情，其实早就一头栽进去的松本润。 

公子世无双。

他转过身——似乎没料到会是我，他唇边那个微笑绽放得有点迟疑，却让我在一瞬间下定了某种决心。 

那天我一直走在最后，默默看着他的背影，胸腔中同时流淌着幸福和悲伤两种情绪。他一直低头和铃木说话，侧脸弧度温柔得要命。半路铃木说想捞金鱼，樱井自然是陪她。 

“翔くん想捞哪只？”我严重怀疑她其实只是想玩水——从头到尾她都随意挥舞着那个可怜的网，倒是很感兴趣地探头去看樱井那边的情况。

“那条金色头上带红点的。”樱井回答得很快。

“为什么？”

老板在这时插话。 

“小哥好眼光啊，那条可是这些里游得最快的哦。”

樱井抿着嘴笑。 

“游得快啊……”他慢悠悠地重复，忽然俯身下去，下一刻，一抹金色就在网中挣扎了。

“那我就在前面等它咯。”说这话时，他似乎是无意识地朝我这边看了一眼。他一定不知道，那一刻他套住的不只有那条可怜的金鱼，还有我。

第二天放课后，我想着他昨天的眼神，鬼使神差地没有直接走最近的楼梯，而是绕了路，从樱井所在的班级经过。 

反正这种优等生应该还在埋头学习吧。

我给自己找理由。

路过他班级时我的手掌心都在冒汗——我像是要去进行一场无人知道的冒险，内容是不被发现地去看心上人一眼。我想起我遇见樱井翔的那天——我是说，真正第一次见到他的那次。学校足球队的队服是很漂亮的湛蓝色，被不少女生形容成“万里无云的蓝天”，那个金发的男孩子刚踢完一场比赛，于是这“蓝天”也避无可避地染了点大地的气息。汗水从他的发梢一点点往下滴，这时候就有人来递毛巾了，他接过来，一把蒙在脸上。 

好可爱。 

也许是回忆绊住了我的脚步，也许是我故意放慢了脚步想要被他发现——不管怎样，他抓住我了。我想过要逃跑，想过不接受，可是我连自己都骗不了，又怎么能骗过樱井翔。

至今我回想起那段时光，都会怀疑它是否真的存在过。我如同刚刚来到这个世界，爱情让我看什么都觉得新鲜，看什么都满心欢喜和温柔。世界变成了一个巨大的旋转的糖果，在这不属于尘世的晶莹里，我和我的男孩拥抱，接吻，身体合二为一时感受到的幸福让我错觉我们原本就该属于彼此。然而这都是我的秘密——我没有办法诚实地面对樱井，我不敢让他知道，即使只是不见光的纠缠，我依然心满意足。

那段时间我回去得很晚，于是我爸烂醉时骂我的理由又多了一条——他认为我肯定是和什么小混混在一起瞎混。没人知道我其实是在恋爱。 

或者更准确来说，是和一个有女朋友的男生恋爱。

** **

** **

** **【樱井翔】** **

某种程度上来说佐藤和雪乃其实都不是那么精明的人，因此，避开他们和松本厮混其实相当容易。

我们在无人的地方拥抱接吻——我知道这不应该，动心更是愚蠢，可她是妖精。

悠长的清校铃在响过第三次后停止，一排排教室被笼罩在夕阳的光晕间，面孔暧昧。自从和松本有了这层关系关系以后，我偷偷在实验室藏了一块圆形的瑜伽垫。现在我正躺在上面，眯起眼睛看松本从一堆散乱的衣服里找出自己的穿上。她弯下腰，不紧不慢地套上校服裙，长发发梢打着卷儿在空气中晃荡，像是有生命的海藻。她的腰太细了，我简直疑心自己稍微用力就能折断。

“和佐藤分手吧。”

我突然说。她看我一眼：“你要和铃木分手吗？”

“不。”我想也没想就一口否认。

“那……你要养我？”

“我没有钱。”说完我都觉得自己像个白痴。 

她不出意外地笑了。 

“你什么都不想做，凭什么让我和佐藤分手？”

“那……不和佐藤分手，多分给我一点时间，还是可以的吧。”我厚着脸皮和她讨价还价。 

她点起一根烟，陶醉地吸了一口。 

“唔……”她随口应了一句，我怀疑她根本没听我在说什么。 

“……你的小女朋友怎么办。”

“雪乃……还是个孩子。”我避重就轻。 

“你觉得你能瞒得过她？”她的眼睛让我想到二宫和也仿佛洞悉一切的眼神。 

“你们不适合，”她吐出一点烟雾，“是，你们看起来像一类人，但其实根本不一样。”

她转过头看我，神情嘲弄，“她真正想要的东西太虚了，不是你能给的……你自己也知道这个吧？” 她伸了个懒腰，从桌上跳下朝我走过来。我将她抱到我腿上坐着，她搂着我的脖子，嘴唇贴上我的，纤细的指尖乖戾地扫过我的脸。 

“你可要想好了——真到了被她知道的那一天，我敢肯定，你一定会后悔的。”

在校门口见到二宫的那天我原本心情很好——在我的软磨硬泡下，松本总算是给出了一个可以让我待在她身边的条件。

“给我补习吧，优等生。”她还是那副似笑非笑的样子，“今天我有点事，明天我去图书馆找你。”

像是打了很久的游戏终于通关，即使知道前路阻碍只多不少，我依然忍不住欢欣鼓舞。二宫突然出现在我面前时我还没来得及收起笑容，张着嘴傻乎乎地看着他，发出一个疑惑的音节。

“哈？”

“……”二宫扬起眉毛。他似乎懒得和我多说，从书包里翻出一本书递给我。

“这是什么？”

“雪乃留在我这里，说是松本润忘记带走的。”他一脸让人火大的嘲讽，“她给了我地址，不过我想还是你给她送过去比较合适。”

由于松本的坚持，每一次放学后的见面都是我先将雪乃送回家，再偷偷翻墙回到学校，等待同样被佐藤送回家的松本折返。说来好笑——如果不是这次，我真的不知道松本住在哪里。

我看到她了。

她弯着腰，在一个小摊上对一堆蔬菜挑挑拣拣——她把头发扎了起来，束成一个马尾绑在脑后，这让她看起来比在学校时活泼了些，笑容中也终于有了点烟火气。摊主是个身材壮实的女人，我听见她一边吆喝一边问松本润怎么这么久都没来了，又忽然想起什么似的捂住嘴巴。

“今天是不是小润生日啊？”松本似乎是笑了一下。

“阿姨记性还是那么好。”女人笑了：“那是当然……对了，我刚还看到你爸了，好像又是往酒馆那边去了。真是的，你劝劝他，都这个年纪了，喝酒太多对身体不好啊。”

松本一副懒洋洋的样子。

“你也知道他的，这么多年了我早就放弃了——啊，这些就可以了。”她打开钱包，从一把皱巴巴的纸钞中取出一张，仔细捋平了递过去。女人熟练地在硬币中扒拉出几个，状似不经意地问道：“你妈还是没有消息吗？”松本抬在空中的手似乎抖了一下，她垂下眼睛。

“没有……搞不好已经死在哪里了吧。”说完她又像是有点不好意思，抬起头，对一瞬间表情僵硬的女人展颜一笑。

** **【松本润】** **

工作后我曾偶然见过铃木雪乃一次。那时我刚认识我的未婚夫，虽然已经接受了他的追求，依然犹豫着是否真的应该就这样定下来。一天他开车载我，我在一家咖啡店前下车，刚关上车门，转头见有人透过落地玻璃窗对我挥手。

铃木告诉我她现在是个编剧，我想这真适合她——至少编故事的时候，她可以活在梦里。

“那位先生看起来真是性格温和又稳重呢……”她笑起来依然带着少女时期可爱的狡黠，“和某人完——全不一样哦。”

我真庆幸今天没有把头发扎起来——我的耳朵一定红了。

“你……什么时候发现的？”

“第一次四人约会我就有预感，”她搅着杯中的咖啡，轻描淡写地扔下一个炸雷，“松本还真是意外的不太会掩饰呢，也就翔くん傻乎乎的，什么也没发现。”她歪头向我确认，“你那会儿就喜欢翔くん，对不对？”

“……算是吧。”为了掩饰尴尬，我也端起杯子喝了一口，忽然觉察出哪里违和，“你说你早就感觉到了，那为什么——”

“不阻止你？还是不阻止翔くん？”她拖着腮，终于露出一点惆怅的样子，“松本觉得翔くん是什么样的人？”她忽然问我。

我在脑中搜寻那个模糊的金色的影子。

“非常认真，也非常热情……”我说着曾经我以为永远也不可能说出口的话，“从那之后，我再没见过像他热情的人。”她赞同地点头：“你说的对，但松本你可能不知道——正因为如此他才这样矛盾。他不是那种可以被束缚的类型，却偏偏生在了一个家教严格的环境——其实我也是，但我可以活在自己的世界里，可以自得其乐，他却不行。不过我还是大概能猜到他在想什么——正因为生长在那样的环境中，我们才会被危险的人吸引。而且说实话，翔くん会喜欢你我一点也不意外——你可能不知道，那会儿我也很喜欢你的。”

“诶？”

“干嘛这么惊讶啊——”她对我眨眼睛，撒娇一样将尾音拖得很长，“有谁会不想成为像松本润一样酷的人呢～”

刚和樱井接触时，我花了不少心思和他身边的人搞好关系，这其中自然也包括铃木雪乃。铃木是个非常可爱的女孩子——是那种无论什么年纪的人看了都会心生好感的可爱。正如她说的那样，她的家教相当严格，因为是女孩子甚至不能晚回家。这在某种程度上方便了我和樱井厮混的同时，也让她对一切不够“循规蹈矩”的事情都抱有强烈的兴趣。我似乎提到过，那时我和她的关系已经相当融洽了。在一起行动的时间多了，随身物品也不免会混在一起，比如某天我就不慎将她的笔记本带回了家，第二天又忘了把它拿去学校——偏偏她当晚就要用，于是好说歹说缠着我一起回了家。我当然知道这丫头醉翁之意不在酒——她想去我家玩儿不是一天两天了。一般情况下我肯定是拒绝的，但那几天我的酒鬼老爸正好不在，铃木亮闪闪的眼睛又过于令人心软——总之，我最后还是答应了。

我没怎么接待过客人，唯一能想起的就是打开冰箱问她想喝点什么。铃木凑过来，在看见一排排啤酒时眼睛瞬间亮了。也许表面上看不出，我其实挺不会拒绝人的，碰上铃木这种撒娇高手尤其没辙，等我回过神时，她已经自顾自地灌了两听啤酒下肚。她喝酒后的反应有趣极了：很明显有点做了坏事的不安但眼神兴奋，酒劲上来后开始絮絮叨叨，讲着讲着却又会像停电了一样突然安静下来，连眨眼的动作也趋于缓慢。她的睫毛很长，灯光在她眼里像是眼泪，她趴在桌子，呆呆地盯着我。

这也太可爱了。

我强忍着笑意，假装没有发现她的目线。不一会儿，她摇摇晃晃从餐桌对面蹭过来，坐在我旁边。

“松本。”她小声叫我，放在桌子下的手牵住了我的衣角。

心中某个地方突然软了一下，我不由自主地摸摸她的脑袋——明明她才是年长的一方。

“嗯？”

“松本……”她固执地叫我，“我困了。”

“……”

这副样子是不可能放她回家了。我指挥她给家里发了信息，又扶着她去洗手间卸妆，洗漱。平时她很喜欢笑，醉了后倒是一派冷静的样子——眼神像月光一样清明，除了粉粉的脸颊和东倒西歪的步伐，真看不出她的神智已经飞到天外。躺下的时候她似乎才终于清醒了一点，问我她的笔记本在哪，又说马上要考试了可今天还没有复习。她越说越着急，最后竟是快要哭出来了。我曾经听樱井提过铃木的父母非常在意她的每一次成绩，我不知道该如何安慰她，只能拍着她的手臂，绞尽脑汁思考说些什么能让她冷静下来。

“别担心，你成绩那么好……”我干巴巴地说道，“实在不行，可以让樱井前辈辅导你啊，他不是年级第一吗。”也许是我的错觉，听到樱井的名字时她的眼神似乎黯淡了一瞬，而正当我心虚不已，想迅速结束这个话题时，她忽然抓住了我的手，在空中晃了晃。

“晚安……润っちゃん。”

那是她第一次，也是唯一一次叫我的名字。

** **【樱井翔】** **

我终究还是没能成功和雪乃分手——或者说，没能在松本离开之前和她分手。

没有任何预兆的，松本的座位在某天空了出来——除了老师，没有任何人知道她早就递交了转学申请。佐藤自从得知消息后就是一副愣愣的样子，我拍拍他的肩膀，拽着他去到我们常常趴着的那条走廊围栏。

“你知道这件事吗？”

沉默了好久，他突然问我。我避开他的目光：“她连你都没告诉，我又怎么会知道？”

“你不知道……”佐藤重复一遍，“你也不知道……”他忽然转过身，揪住了我的衣领：“你不知道？樱井翔你他妈哄鬼呢！”

正值课间，年纪里一半的人都在外面，他这一吼让整个走廊都安静了下来。

“当初雪乃是这样，现在连松本也——樱井翔你是不是觉得人见人爱这个词是为你量身定做的？你要脸么？什么优等生——连别人的女朋友都抢，还好意思装好学生？”

离得太近，我能看到他的手上和额头上暴起的青筋。

“你是不是觉得什么都该是你的？……你说话！你他妈倒是说话啊！”

我从来没有见过这样的佐藤，他向来是温和幽默的，人缘很好，雪乃总喜欢怼他，他从来也没生气过，对松本更不用说……

我的脑中一片混乱，一句话都说不出。

楼上和楼下也开始有人探头探脑，打听这里发生了什么。一片静默中，一个娇小的身影冲出来，抱住了佐藤的胳膊。

交往这么久，我从未看过雪乃露出如此痛苦的神情。她小声求佐藤，求他放开我，求他和她一起离开。她哀婉的模样似乎也震住了佐藤，他看看我又看看雪乃，终于还是松开了手，而那本该停在我脸上的一拳，也由一旁的玻璃窗承受了。

玻璃碎裂的瞬间宣告了我们的这段交情到此为止，雪乃在一边隐忍地哭——从头到尾，即使是央求佐藤放开我的时刻，她也没有看过我一眼。

这当然是我自作自受。

我不知道该如何告诉佐藤：虽然我真的对松本的离开一无所知，但她确实在离开前来找过我。

上周的期中考试结束后，她出乎意料地等在考场外，带着我再一次去了她打工的地方。她似乎天生就拥有迷惑人心的技能，玩笑之间已经拿了安全设备给我武装完毕，丢下一句轻巧的“等我一下”就离开了。

这一下就是半小时。我在等待区坐立不安，正犹豫着是否要去找人，却突然接到了她的电话。电话那端有很清晰的风声，这让松本的声音听上去有点失真。

“你在哪儿？”我问她。

“一座快要报废的塔里。”她轻笑，“这不重要——翔さん，你跳一次，好不好？”

“你这是什么意思。”我皱起眉头。

“如果你不答应——”我几乎能想象到她咬嘴唇的为难样子，“我就从这里，跳下去。”

“……”心中忽然升起一股巨大的恐惧——我能听出来：她是认真的。僵持之中，一个人站在了我面前，我抬起头：是松本传闻中的前男友。

“……”

“就这一次。”她在我耳边轻声诱哄，“翔さん还记得你欠我一个要求吧？……我保证，这次以后，我再也不会来烦你。”

我最终还是站在了那个台子上。松本一直没有挂电话，前男友同学也就尽职地将手机放在我耳边。我已经说不出话了——左耳是被恐惧仿佛放大了十倍的风声，右耳是松本的呢喃。

工作人员开始倒数。

三。

“翔さん……请你，一定要记住这感觉。”

二。

“请像记住这感觉一样，记住我。”

一。

那天后，这是我第一次见到松本润。 

后来我陆续交往过一些人，被其中几个问到曾经的恋人时，我偶尔会提到雪乃，但我从没有，或者说不知道该如何描述松本润。了解她的人里，佐藤自然是恨透了我，雪乃在大学离开了日本——我们最终和平分手，现在偶尔还会聊上两句，最令我出乎意料的是二宫和也——他好像非常满意我终于不再去祸害他的小青梅，之后也不再对我冷嘲热讽，外加考了同一个大学，我们竟然成为了朋友。也是因此我才知道：原来二宫和也就是松本润那个神秘的笔友，他管松本叫“J”——一个过于时尚的称呼。二宫告诉我松本的母亲很早就离开了那个家，她的父亲是个酒鬼，每天都烂醉如泥，从没给过她一点关爱。我想起松本虽然习惯性笑容甜蜜，却仍然掩盖不住清冷的气质，又想起那次去给她送东西时，她轻描淡写的语气中透出的恨意。我问二宫是不是故意让我看到这些的。

这场谈话进行在天台，我俩一人叼了根烟吞云吐雾，二宫的声音也因为这若隐若现的烟雾带了点——我不得不用上当年雪乃小姐执着的词——“宿命感”。

“我只是觉得，不让她的‘翔くん’看清她真实的一面就做决定，对谁都不够公平。”

我皱起眉头。

“说到底，你还是想要我和雪乃分手。”

他的眼里闪着狡黠的光。

“我早就说过——你们不合适，雪乃需要脚踏实地的人，而不是和你这样的家伙一起飘在天上做梦。”

“那我和松本就适合了？”

“你们不一样……”他那张从高中开始就一点没变的脸上一副夸张的忧愁表情，“从看到J把遇见你的第一天写到信里的时候，我就知道你完了——”他摇头晃脑地叹气：“毕竟，有谁能抵挡松本润呢。”

二宫跑火车跑惯了，我懒得理他——从很早以前开始，对于所有关于松本润的流言，我都不愿意去追究到底有几分真实。

而现在，眼前这个一头金发的松本润让我莫名眼眶一热，并且笃信：她没有变。

依然拥有清澈的眼神，笑起来又美丽又危险。

依然是在烟花下叫了我名字的长大的洛丽塔。

依然在心中固执地点着一团火，不在乎路过的人只能看见烟。 

当年我把自己放在路人的位置，即使看到了火光也不敢靠近，自怨自艾着没有保护这一点光和热的资格。可现在我又来了——也许有点晚，但至少我想要告诉她：这次我有好好看到这团火——也许你已经不需要了，但对我来说，这一直都很重要。

她和她的新婚丈夫坐在一起，面容比起少女时代更加张扬明媚，却违和地低眉顺眼着。 

她真的是个很酷的女孩子。 

她应该永远都是那个很酷的女孩子——不管站在她身边的人是不是我。

我站起身，在二宫惊讶的目光中冲了出去。

我在新娘准备室截住了她。她看起来正要换衣服，头顶的皇冠被取下，瀑布般的金色长发流畅地垂在胸前。看到我，她似乎被吓到了，抬手将一缕鬓角别到耳后——这是她不知所措时的习惯性动作。我自知其实没有资格出现在这里，又担心新郎会突然出现，因此只能硬着头皮，将满腔的长篇大论凝为一句唐突的邀请。

“润……你愿意和我走吗？”

“就现在。”

****【松本润】****

直到离开前最后一刻，我都与佐藤保持着情侣身份——樱井再没有问过我关于分手的事情，我也就心安理得地一边与他纠缠，一边又对他若即若离。

我其实根本不相信樱井翔会真的如他所说的那样喜欢我。

直到那一天。

自从和樱井提了“补习”后，我们真的增加了很多在图书馆度过的时光——我不知道他到底是厌倦了纯粹的肉体关系，还是真的如同他说的那样“想要润多分一点时间给我”。说这话时他用上了撒娇的语气，我又想笑，又觉得他实在是可爱过分，心动无法掩饰，最后只好随口说了句“那就帮我补习吧”就匆匆逃开。他倒是一点没察觉这是个玩笑——他不知道其实他根本不需要做什么，不要说分一点时间，对那时的我来说，如果真的可以留住他，就算要放弃一切，我大概也是愿意的。可我不想让他发现这个。

学校里有关我们的传言已经满天飞，樱井却似乎毫无觉察。相处久了我才发现他其实根本没有看起来那么精明，有时候简直天然得要命。

那天和平时一样，我在复习一会儿后就累了，趁他不注意，我悄悄趴在桌子上，开始只是有点迷糊，接着就真的沉入了梦境。我依然可以听见翻书声，感觉到凉凉的风吹拂在我脸上，我似乎听到樱井叫了我的名字，可白日梦特有的枷锁让我根本睁不开眼睛。迷糊中，我感觉到一点温柔的凉意，从我的额头开始，轻柔地划过我的脸颊——小心翼翼的，似乎稍微用力一点我就会碎掉。那种感觉很难形容，我的心脏像是也被他的指尖抚摸过了——这可怜的东西，第一次接触明明白白的珍惜，高兴过头反而变得沉重。酸酸的感觉从胸腔一路涌到泪腺——可我不能让他发现我已经醒来——于是它被拦在了最后一道关卡，和眼泪一起被咽下。 

我像是被浸泡在了雨里。

我无法呼吸。

我知道按照樱井的日程表，有一场足球训练正在等着他，也知道他在犹豫要不要叫醒我，可最终，他只是把制服外套脱下来，仔细地给我披上。

直到脚步声远去很久后我才睁开眼，心中最后一点不甘也消失了。

也许我注定不能像铃木那样光明正大站在他身边，注定不能在不伤害任何人的前提下拥有他，可这些已经足够了。 

接下来是期中考试周。我算准樱井不会在全部科目结束前和铃木提分手，于是我在最后一科考完后提前交卷，去他的考场外等他。夕阳从容地穿过一整条走廊，将所有人的脸都变成了模糊的金色，也让那些飘向我的目光没有那么刺眼。我真高兴，看到我时，他走过来的步伐没有一点犹豫。

“怎么突然来找我？”

我只是笑。我才不会告诉他：在众目睽睽之下将他劫走，一直是我的梦想。 

我骗他去蹦极，威胁他说如果不跳，我就不戴安全绳从另一座塔上跳下去。从头到尾我都没挂电话，井上也就一直将手机举在他耳边。 

他似乎已经说不出话了，最后我只能听见喘气声。我以为那是我最后一次在他的声音中闭上眼睛，直到现在他和二宫一起出现在了我的婚礼上。 

良介临时去接一个电话。休息室中，我穿着婚纱，看见他一步步朝我走来，领带是我最喜欢的红色——当年我幻想过无数次的场景，竟然以这样的方式出现在了我的面前。

“松本……润。”

他的眼里有一种我很难描述的东西。

他把头发染回了黑色，耳钉也不见了。他不再是当初活力十足的少年了——虽然他仍然神采奕奕，可只一眼我就知道：他一定很累。他瘦了这么多。

可他依然在发光，依然是我的太阳。

他的嘴唇动了几下，我猜他想说“恭喜”，或者是其他我们都知道言不由衷的东西。

别说。我在心里小声哀求。说完这话我们就真的只是陌路人了，无论卑贱的依赖还是自以为是的心意相通——这些年我靠着燃烧它们来换取活下来的勇气，换一个“明天会更好”的幻觉，如果你说了恭喜我就真的什么也没有了。

一个心里没有火的人该怎么活？ 

如果知道有这天，她当年一定会选择从塔顶跳下去。 

求求你，不要说。 

——“润……你愿意和我走吗？”

——“就现在。”

我不知道我当时是什么表情。有两行冰凉的东西很迅速地滑过了我的脸庞，我想起当年随口说的那句“心有灵犀”——我只是惊喜：果然，他还是懂我的。虽然他没有把握，虽然我从他的眼神里看出他根本不确定我会不会答应——他不知道这些年我都经历了什么，有没有改变，还是不是他曾经认识的那个松本润。

可他还是来了，并且依然坚信我能是他的。

这就够了。 

“……你愿意吗？”见我没回答，他有点紧张地往前走了一步，又问了一遍。

我该怎么告诉他，我所求的，一直都只有这句话而已。 

“我也爱你。”

我扑进他怀里，脸埋在他的颈窝，泪如雨下。

** **Fin.** **


End file.
